


Swallowed

by Baykit



Series: Tiny Adventures [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Four gets swallowed by a fish while Minish sized.





	Swallowed

“Guys!” Wind shrieked as he scrambled up the incline by the lake towards the group’s campsite.  
Time, Twilight, Sky, Wild, Hyrule, Warriors and Legend all readied their various weapons and scanned the surrounding area, searching for the source of Wind’s distress. However, all seemed peaceful. There were no monsters in sight and none of them could sense an incoming twist in the area that would signal a teleportation to yet another Hyrule. Time sheathed his blade and stepped forward.  
“Wind? What’s wrong?” Time asked.  
“It’s…it’s,” Wind panted, out of breath, “it’s Four!”  
Time looked around and realized, with a growing sense of panic, that he couldn’t spot their smallest member.  
“What happened?” Time asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
“He was swallowed!” Wind exclaimed, finally getting his breath back.  
This sent the group into a mad dash, everyone grabbing any item they could possible need to rescue Four.  
“What swallowed him?! And where?!” Hyrule asked.  
“Maybe a Hinox?” Wild added.  
They might be in Wild’s Hyrule but still, even with Four’s diminutive stature, there were only so many monsters that could swallow him whole.  
“NO, by a fish!” Wild exclaimed.  
All movement in the camp stopped as the Links tried to process this statement.  
“A…fish?” Warriors said.  
“Yes! I was playing on the rocks and I looked over and I saw Four, only he was,” and at this he held his hands apart to indicate a height of barely a few inches, “and he saw me and just froze. Before I could say anything this giant fish just surged out of the water and swallowed him whole!”  
There was dead silence for a few minutes in the camp before Legend spoke up.  
“Wind this is no time to scare us with fairy tales,” Legend said.  
Wind shot him a glare.  
“I mean, we all have our fair share of strange abilities but shrinking? Come on Wind, you can do better than that,” Legend finished.  
“I’m not lying,” Wind cried, “Four needs our help! He’s out there inside some fish and we need to get him out!”  
Legend was about to come up with a retort when Twilight spoke up.  
“He’s not lying. Four can actually shrink down to that size,” Twilight said with his face in his hands, “so we’d better hurry up and figure out how to save him.”

Four had been in a lot of strange situations while Minish sized but this was a new one. He had been so excited when he’d found a portal in that tree stump, he hadn’t been able to resist shrinking down for just awhile. He hadn’t meant to let Wind catch sight of him. And he certainly hadn’t meant to get so distracted by Wind’s stare of disbelief that he gotten swallowed by a fish. And now he was well and truly stuck. The fish’s esophagus constricted around him, the warm flesh pinning his arms to his sides and keeping him from drawing a blade. Not only that but he was covered in a thin slime and the air was stale. He wondered what would happen first.  
"We’ll probably suffocate before anything else," Vio said.  
"No, once we reach the stomach, we’ll have room to move," Green replied.  
"If we don’t get melted by the stomach acid," Vio retorted.  
"Of course not! We’ll cut our way out first!" Blue cried.  
"And then what? We don’t even know how deep we are. Can we even swim fast enough at this size to reach the surface in time?" Vio said.  
"The others could find us," Green said.  
"How?" Vio asked.  
"We’re gonna die," Red whimpered.  
All of them went silent at that thought. 

“So. ah… how are we going to do this?” Hyrule asked looking at the lake.  
It wasn’t a huge lake but it was deep. There was no telling exactly how many fish were in the lake and no telling which one currently had Four.  
“Why don’t we just bomb it?” Wild asked.  
The entire group turned to look at Wild with incredulous looks on their faces but this seemed to have no effect on his train of thought.  
“Or just use shock arrows. We can just make all of fish float to the surface, scoop them up and sort out which one has Four la…OW! What was that for?!” Wild exclaimed as Twilight’s hand came down on his head for a firm smack.  
“You idiot!” Twilight exclaimed, “You know how easily Four gets bruised and burned! Any damage the fish takes is going to transfer to Four! And who knows how much worse the damage will be when he’s at that size!”  
Wild rubbed the back of his head and mumbled an apology.  
“We’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way,” Time said as he rummaged through his pack, “everyone get your rods. Wild, you can use mine.”  
“What are you going to use?” Warriors asked.  
Instead of answering, Time pulled something out of his pack. It was a wooden mask that strongly resembled the face of a Zora. Time placed it on his face and there was a flash of light. When it cleared, in the place of Time, there stood a Zora with light blue-green skin.  
“I’m going to take a closer look,” Time said as he jumped into the lake.  
There was a moment’s pause before almost everyone started pulling out their fishing rods.  
“Well, if he’s taking the direct route then so will I,” Wild said.  
Wild pulled out his Sheikah slate and tapped a few times before he was surrounded in a blue light. When it faded Wild was wearing his Zora armor and he quickly followed Time into the lake. 

Four could feel the change happening. First his legs were free, then his hands, and finally he was spit out into the literal belly of the beast. He gave a cry of pain as the stomach acid burned his thigh as he shakily stood up. He was feeling woozy already from the lack of oxygen and new burns weren’t helping.  
"It’s now or never," said Green.  
"Well if we’re going to die, I suppose I’d rather it wasn’t in the belly of a fish", Vio said.  
With that last thought, Four drew the Four sword and slashed downwards as hard as he could. 

As Time swam downwards, he was briefly aware of Wild jumping in after him. Ah, the Zora armor. He’d forgotten he’d had that. It was unfortunate that the armor didn’t allow Wild to also breath underwater or see underwater like a Zora does. But still, it was more useful then the rest of the boys fishing. He hadn’t wanted to mention this too them but the chances they would catch the fish that had swallowed Four was slim. The fish already had it’s meal, why would it go after their bait. Four’s fate was most likely resting on his shoulders.  
Time was so lost in this thought that he almost missed it. But then he noticed the trail of blood in the water. He kicked even faster, down even deeper, until he saw it. At the bottom of the lake was a fish. A fish writhing in pain. A fish bleeding from a wound in its belly. A fish with something small and shiny sticking out of its belly.  
Time grabbed the fish by its tail and surged for the surface. He didn’t stop when he broke the surface and headed straight for the shore. He briefly registered the sounds of the rest of the group heading for him as he held the fish down on the shore. With one swift movement he stiffened his pectoral fin and sliced open the fish’s stomach. As he widened the gash, a miniature Four tumbled out on to sand. The group waited with baited breath for a moment, could one preform CPR on someone that small they wondered, until Four finally started coughing and sat up to look at them. Twilight quickly scooped Four into his hands.  
“Come on, show me where it was. You can explain everything to them later,” Twilight said as he carried Four towards the woods. 

A little while later a now full sized and recently washed Four sat next to the fire with Hyrule by his side, the acid burns that littered his small frame slowly fading under his healing touch. The few conversations going where being held in whispers as no one quite knew how talk about recent events. Until Wild stepped away from the cooking pot and approached Four with something in his hands.  
“Is that…?” Four asked, eyeing the dish.  
“Yep,” Wild said with a broad grin.  
In Wild’s hands was fish, grilled to perfection and covered in some sort of honey glaze. It was sliced, quite neatly, down its stomach.  
“I figured, in this case, revenge is a dish best served grilled,” Wild said.  
Four stared at it a moment longer before holding out his hands.  
“Gimmie,” Four demanded.  
And with that the tension in the camp broke and everyone gathered in a bit closer.  
“So how are you able to shrink like that?” Wind asked with wide eyes.  
“It’s a long story,” Four said after swallowing.  
“And everyone else’s story isn’t?” Legend said.  
“True,” Four said with a shrug, “Well it started years ago at a festival at the castle…”


End file.
